Story Of April
by Rara19Park
Summary: Pertemuan..kedekatan..perpisahan yang terjadi dalam satu bulan. Oneshoot/KangTeuk.


**~Story Of April~**

Cast :

Leeteuk

Kim Youngwon

Genre :

Bingung

Rated : T aja deh

.

.

**Hey hyung,apa kabar ?hehe**

**Aku tau,saat kau menemukan surat ini, saat itu juga aku sudah tak ada.**

**Kau tau hyung ?**

**Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kuberitahukan padamu.**

**Aku hanya tak ingin menyulitkanmu dengan dengan penyakitku.**

**Kumohon hyung,terus lah membaca ini.**

**Aku tau aku menyakitimu. Mianhae,,**

**Mianhae aku tak memberitahukan penyakit ini lebih awal.**

**Tapi kumohon,kau jangan membenci ku.**

**Kumohon kau jangan marah.**

**Oke,aku tau kau marah.**

**Mianhae...**

**Tapi aku tak ingin membuatmu merasa terbebani. Aku mencintai mu hyung..**

**Meskipun aku tak ada,tapi kumohon tetaplah hidup bahagia hyung.. Kejarlah impian mu..**

**I love You,**

**Youngwon,Kim**

Story Of April

1 April..

Aku duduk dibangku ditaman kota. Saat itu pikiran ku sedang kalut. Bayangan appa yang sedang menyetubuhi wanita jalang itu terus saja mengganggu pikiranku.

Aku mengerang frustasi. Rasa nya ingin sekali aku menyusul eomma.

Ku ambil pecahan beling yang tergeletak didekat kaki ku.

Belum sempat aku menggorekan nya ketangan ku, tiba-tiba saja kau datang dan menamparku.

Kau rebut pecahan beling itu dari tangan ku.

Aku marah dan mencaci dirimu dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar. Kau hanya menatapku dalam.

Aku menangis,lalu kau memelukku.

Kau mengelus lembut punggungku.

.

Tangisku berhenti,kau melepaskan pelukan mu.

"Mianhae aku kasar padamu." Ucapku. Kau hanya tersenyum.

"Leeteuk imnida. Boleh aku tau nama mu ?" Ucapku lagi.

Kau kemudian mengambil buku kecil dari dalam saku celana mu.

'Kim Youngwon imnida', kau menunjukkan nya padaku.

Aku tersentak, "maaf,apa kau ... Bisu ?" Aku bertanya hati-hati. Kau hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Mianhae ..." Aku menunduk.

'Gwaenchanha. Sudah sore sebaiknya kau pulang' tulismu.

"Aku masih ingin disini." Jawabku.

'Arra. Aku duluan,ne ?'

"Hm...tapi apa besok kau kesini lagi ?" Tanyaku. Kau tersenyum dan berbalik. Kemudian kau mengangguk dan pergi.

2 April..

Aku duduk dibangku yang sama seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu,tapi aku berharap kau menemui ku lagi.

Sepuluh menit aku menunggu mu,akhirnya kau datang. Masih sama,kau masih tampan.

Namun hari itu,kau membawa kamera yang kau gantungkan dilehermu. Kau juga membawa 2 cup eskrim.

Kau duduk disebelahku, kau berikan satu cup eskrim mu padaku. Aku tersenyum,dan kita menikmati eskrim itu bersama-sama.

.

Kau tertawa dalam diam,kau arahkan kamera mu padaku. 'Jepreeettt'

Kau tunjukkan hasil jepretan mu padaku. Ternyata bibirku berlepotan dengan eskrim itu..haha

Aku segera membersihkannya dengan tanganku. Kemudian kita tertawa..

5 April..

7 April..

10 April..

15 April..

Hari itu,kita pergi kebioskop. Kau tampak sangat menikmati film yang kau tonton. Bahkan kau sampai tak menyadari bahwa aku terus saja memandangi mu. Jujur saja, saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu. Aku menyukai wajah tampan mu. Aku menyukai kepribadian mu. Aku bahkan merasa nyaman didekat mu.

20 April..

Seperti biasa, aku selalu menunggu mu dibangku itu. Saat itu aku merasa bahagia.

Lama aku menunggu mu, hingga akhirnya kau datang. Wajahmu tampak pucat.

"Gwaenchanha ?" Tanyaku. Kau hanya tersenyum.

'Jadi bagaimana hari mu hari ini hyung ?' Kau menulis dibuku kecil mu dan memperlihatkan nya padaku.

Aku bercerita panjang lebar padamu,,dan kau, kau begitu memperhatikan semua cerita ku.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah menunjukkan jam 6 sore.

"Youngwon-ah, hari sudah gelap. Apa kau tidak ingin pulang ?" Tanya ku.

'Ne, tapi kau pulang juga,ne ?' Jawabmu.

"Ne, bye Youngwon-ah." Aku berdiri dan melambaikan tangan padamu. Kau pergi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mu,aku mengikuti mu.

Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau kau baik-baik saja.

25 April..

Hari itu, tak seperti biasa. Hari itu bukan aku yang menunggu mu. Tapi kau yang menunggu ku.

Kau duduk ditempat biasa,aku menghampiri mu.

Hari itu wajahmu tampak semakin pucat.

Kau menulis sesuatu dibuku kecil mu.

'Hyung-ah , mianhae hari ini aku tak bisa menemani mu. Aku ada urusan. Tak apa kan ?' Tanya mu.

"Gwaenchanha Youngwon-ah, kalau ada urusan, pergi saja. Aku tak apa." Jawabku. Kau tersenyum dan pergi.

28 April..

Aku melakukan kebiasaanku, aku menunggu mu ditempat biasa. Satu jam aku menunggu mu,tapi kau tak juga datang.

29 April..

Aku kembali menunggu mu. Hari itu aku berencana mengatakan mengungkapkan perasaan ku padamu.

Aku menunggu mu sudah hampir dua jam, kau tak juga datang. Kuputuskan untuk pergi kerumah mu.

.

Ku lihat ada beberapa orang didepan rumah mu. Aku mendekati mereka dan bertanya pada salah seorang diantara nya. Pada namja imut yang memiliki mata foxy.

"Permisi,,ada apa ini ?" Tanyaku pada namja imut itu.

"Kau siapa ?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Leeteuk imnida. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" Aku bertanya lagi.

Namja itu tak menjawab, ia kemudian memanggil seseorang bernama Kyuhyun. Dan yang dipanggil pun mendekat kearah kami.

"Mana titipan Youngwon hyung ?" Kata namja imut itu.

"Ah,ini dia Minnie-ah" jawab Kyuhyun dan memberikan sebuah amplop dan kotak kecil dari selimut beludru.

"Ini . Youngwon hyung menitipkan ini pada kami untuk mu." Namja imut bernama Minnie itu menyodorkan amplop dan kotak kecil yang diberikan Kyuhyun padaku.

Aku tersenyum,"gomawo Minnie-sshi." Aku menerima 'pemberian' nya.

"Ah iya, tunggu sebentar,ne ?" Minnie berlari kedalam rumah mu.

Dia kembali dan membawa sebuah benda kecil mirip guci ditangan nya. Dia memberikan nya padaku.

"Youngwon hyung juga ingin kau yang menyimpan abu nya." Ucapnya memberikan benda itu padaku.

"Abu ? Apa maksud mu ?"

"Ne hyung,dia err..meninggal karna penyakit kanker otak yang diderita nya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Air mataku tak dapat kutahan lagi,,

Aku hampir saja terjatuh namun Kyuhyun dan Minnie menangkapku. Kedua sahabatmu itu sangat baik Youngwon-ah.

30 april..

Aku duduk ditempat biasa. Hari ini sungguh sangat berbeda. Aku tak lagi bisa melihat mu. Tak lagi dapat menatap wajahmu. Tak lagi bisa bercanda denganmu. Youngwon-ah,aku merindukan mu.

Youngwon-ah,kenapa kau pergi secepat ini ? Kenapa kau membiarkan ku sendirian Youngwon-ah? Kenapa ? Kenapa Youngwon-ah ?

~Story Of April~

.

.

.

Leeteuk menutup buku bersampul hitam itu,buku yang menjadi saksi perasaan nya. Buku yang menjadi saksi betapa kehilangan nya Leeteuk akan seorang Kim Youngwon.

.

Ia tersenyum dan mengecup lembut cincin pemberian Youngwon yang terpasang indah dijari manis tangan kirinya.

Detik berikutnya,ia mengambil sebuah benda yang ia simpan dalam saku nya.

.

.

DOOOORRRR..

3..

Leeteuk tersenyum dalam pandangan nya yang mulai kabur..

2..

Saranghae Youngwon-ah..

1..

Yeongwonhi..

END..

Mian cerita nya jelekk :)

.

.

Gimana ? Bingung ? Haha sama dong :)

Rara juga bingung sama cerita ini.. Nah Loh ?

Awalnya sih pengen bikin cerita yang angst gitu,,tapi entah kenapa kalo Rara yang bikin hasilnya selalu ANEH+GAJE

Hehe mian nya...

Yang baca -kalo ada- Review,ne ? :)


End file.
